katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rin's route/@comment-26972288-20150909133550
Sooooo... I just completed all the routes yesterday, and thought, maybe I should write something about it. I am going to write my comments on all the routes, in the order I played them; Starting with Rin (afterwards I am going to Emi, Shizune, Lilly and last but not least Hanako). Before I started Katawa Shoujo, I read about the characters and their disabilities, and I thought for myself, "Duh.. all is fine, but having no arms must be tough.. Gotta force myself to play that route at least once I guess.." But little did I know. At first I went for the most natural answers like "Yeah sure I am going to introduce myself", and "Hm.. I like reading, so tell me where to find that library", and stuff like that. I immediately liked the Misha+Shizune combo. And fell a bit in love once I met Hanako in the library. But then I went to the art room.. the scene with Rin eating with her feet and I was like "oh it's you... don't mind me, just gotta do my stuff". Aaaand she started talking. After that scene with her I was like "**** that! I'm gonna do that route right now!". Rin intrigued me, that personality felt.. How should I say it.. Unique? (thanks Hisao for helping me and Lilly finding a good word for it). Naturally I would have "Gone for it" with Emi, but I suspected it would at least give me points for Emi, which I did not want. I wanted Rin. So I left that track behind me. Helping Rin at the mural. Sitting beside her on the day of the festival. Joining her in the art club. Going with her into the woods and to that hill. It felt all so wonderful, and so normal at the same time, like it's just something you do with people you like. Until that **** teacher Nomiya pushed her into the exhibition. I just felt it would not be easy. I was happy for Rin, of course. But my gut just told me "That's 'gonna be a hell of a ride". And it became true. I needed about 8 hours for her Route, and I did not do a single pause. I just went for it for the whole 8 hours (just leaving my Notebook to eat something and stuff). It was just so intense. After playing all the routes for 100%, I just watched Rins endings again. And.. I was happy I did the decision to let her be my first. At this point I would like to mention something about myself: I always like to draw stuff, but I never was good at it. I even went for extra art lessons, but I never became better. So I stopped with drawing. I made some drawings that I actually liked, and my art teacher in school liked them so they were put on display (dunno if they are still hanging, doubt that). But eventually I stopped drawing. I am still longing for it, but I just know it's not something I am good at. But because of that, I always had a thing for artistic girls. So I actually don't know what I want to say with that. Maybe I just wanted to point out, why Rin was so intriguing for me. But.. back to Rin and her route. It was exhausting to say the least. Thinking for minutes what I would say. Even after thinking for what felt like an eternity, I really couldn't say what would happen, so I went for the answers that seemed to be the most me. And thank god they led to the good ending. And no: the other endings never happened. Period. For the full 100% I looked at some flowcharts and seriously when I saw the difference between her and the other girls (I actually felt it while playing, but it just gave me another realizing "woaah"-moment), I was even more happier with my decision to play her route first. So yeah.. Rin.. I am gonna miss you. But I had to move on... I needed to help the other girls, to be with them, to hear their story. Soooo moving on to Emi (at her wiki page).........